Wild Thing
by Meggy Potter
Summary: Harry comes back to school looking hot and wild. Draco's drooling! Please read and review


**Disclaimer:** HP don't belong to me.

**Author:** Meggy Potter

*

**Title:** Wild Thing

**Summary: **Harry comes back to Hogwarts, but one things different, he's changed. And Draco likes it.

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry, and another pair (I can't tell who)

****

**Warning:** Hot! Harry and Drooling! Draco

**Review:** PLEASE, I BEG YOU!!

***

Draco's POV 

What can I say when I saw Potter like that. I mean he walks through the wall to Platform 9 ¾.  Once I saw him, I drooled, I mean, I've never seen Potter like this before. I wasn't the only one drooling, Blaise grabbed my arm when he saw him, like he was afraid he was going to fall on the ground and make a fool of himself. It made me sick; I mean Potter would rather me then Blaise, I am way hotter then Blaise.

My mind was working, I'm thinking too fast. He has changed so much, he is sooooo beautiful. His normally untidy black hair was now spiked and it was BLUE. His green eyes were now not hidden behind glasses and they had turned a dark striking green. His lips had become fuller and pinker, his jaw has tightened and he has grown about 6 inches. He had got a tongue pierce and an earing with a dragon tooth on it (as I heard later, it was from the dragon that he faced in fourth year). He was absolutely gorgeous, hot, steaming and any other word you can think of.

Wild Thing You make my heart sing 

_You make everything_

_Wild thing_

I shook my head, damn Potter and him making me sing muggle songs. God I sound like a love sick school girl. But I can't help it, the way he walks, like a dementor gliding smoothly on the ground. The way he talks, deep sexy voice. All of this is making go wild. I walk behind him as we walk into the castle. He laughs, I feel my heart stop. He turns and looks at me, I feel my knees go weak, his eyes are deep, too deep. I feel myself get pulled into the prison he holds. He smiles and I gasp. He has never smiled at me.

Wild thing 

_I think I love you_

_But I want to know for sure_

_Come on hold me tight_

_I love you_

I watch him as he eats. He eats with his right hand, he puts it in his wide wet mouth, and he picks up more food with his fork even before finishing the food in his mouth. After he finishes, he then puts it in his mouth. He lifts his head and looks at me, I smile waiting for him to smile back. But he doesn't, he just frowns. He starts eating again.

Wild thing 

_You make my heart sing_

_You make everything_

_Ohhhh, Wild thing_

We are in potions and I watch him again. He is making his potion, his soft smooth hands grabbing the ingredients and pouring them in.

"Potter" Snape growls, Harry, my sweet Harry, looks up.

"Sir?" Harry questions with a smirk on his face, the Slytherins in front of me sigh and I growl at them.

"Your potion is wrong" Snape sneers, "just how much frog intestines did you put in?"

"enough to make your greasy hair to smell better then it already is" Harry laughs, everyone, including the Griffindors gasp. I can't believe Harry, my Harry would say something like that. Snape puffs his chest up angrily.

"Detention, Potter" he hisses furiously.

"You can give me a detention but I won't turn up" Harry sneers, Snape stares wide eye at Harry. Harry stands up and walks out the door. I couldn't help it, I laughed.

Wild Thing 

_I think you love me_

_But I want to know for sure_

_Come on, hold me tight_

_You move me_

"OUT" Snape shouts at me. I quickly get up and runs out like Harry. I run down the corridor until I catch up to Harry.

"Potter" I say softly, just loud enough for him to hear me. He turns.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he askes. I want to tell him how I feel about him. So I decide I should.

"I…" I take a breath "I love you so much and was wondering if you would like to go out with me" I say this in a rush. I am silent, waiting for an answer. When I don't get one, I look at him and he has a sympathetic smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, I'm seeing someone else" he whispers. My heart beats, I don't know what to do. Just then a person comes around the corner and cuddles Harry from behind. I gasp.

"Hello Draco" Blaise smiles. I turn and run, I can hear voices desperately calling after my name, but I ignore them.

I don't know what to do, Please someone help me. Please, I burst out crying as I fall to the ground.

Wild thing 

_You make my heart sing_

_You make everything_

_Ohhhh, Wild thing._

_***_

A/N: Well what do you think? Please review!


End file.
